Alerta en el Seiretei
by Kirame 16
Summary: La hija del rey espiritual a desaparecido y esto pone de cabeza el seiretei. pero no solo los shinigamis van tras de ella si no tambien Aizen el cual a vuelto mas fuerte que nunca. Por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Capitulo 1: La Princesa a Desaparecido

_Muy Buenas a todos Queridisima Humanidad_

 _Esta historia tambien la estoy subiendo en Wattpad_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Bueno ya saben... Todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes_

* * *

 **-O-**

\- **¡CAPITÁN GENERAL! ¡CAPITÁN GENERAL!** \- Gritaba un Shinigami flacucho entrando a la primera división.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa muchacho? - Dijo el viejo capitán levantándose de su asiento

\- T-T-Ten...go - el pobre chico no podía respirar así que se encorvo un poco para poder hacerlo.

\- Vamos muchacho respira

\- Ca-Capitán - dijo enderezándose - tengo noticias del palacio

\- ¿Y, que es lo que di...

\- **¡LA PRINCESA A DESAPARECIDO DEL PALACIO!** \- Suelto de golpe el pobre muchacho

El viejo capitán solo abrió los ojos y le dio la espalda al joven.

\- Avisa a todos los capitanes y tenientes que vengan - dijo seriamente - es una reunión de emergencia.

\- Si capitán - dijo saliendo de la primera división

Una vez que el joven se fue, el viejo capitán medito un poco

\- _'Esto es grave si la princesa ha desaparecido eso significa que muchas personas están tras de ella, incluso ese hombre'_

 **-O-**

\- ¡Ichigo! - Saliendo una pequeña pelinegra del armario - Alerta de hueco

\- Demonios, aunque sea déjame descansar - dijo un exaltado pelinaranja sentándose al borde de la cama - ¿y ahora donde es?

\- Es en el parque - dijo saliendo de su cuerpo.

\- Muy bien - levantándose y saliendo de su cuerpo - vamos - dijo saltando por la ventana.

 **-O-**

Mientras tanto en el Seiretei. Para ser más exacto en el primer escuadrón.

\- Capitán Yamamoto - dijo un hombre de haori floreado y sombrero de paja - para que nos mandó a llamar.

\- Algo grave a sucedido en el palacio del Rey Espíritu - dijo sin más.

\- Pero que malo puede suceder en el lugar más protegido del mundo - dijo el capitán del octavo escuadrón.

\- La hija del Rey Espíritu ha escapado del palacio - soltó de nuevo el viejo capitán dejando helados a los demás capitanes - Y tenemos ordenes de encontrarla

\- Pero como sucedió eso - dijo la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

\- Nadie lo sabe... ni siquiera el mismo Rey lo sabe

\- Y como haremos para dividirnos - dijo el más pequeño de todos los capitanes

Yamamoto Genryuusai comenzó a meditar un poco sobre eso, el cual provoco un enorme silencio en el cuartel.

\- Dos escuadrones, capitán y teniente, irán al mundo humano y el resto buscara en el Seiretei - hizo una pausa - si la Princesa se encuentra en el mundo humano y hay problemas enviaremos más refuerzos, eso es todo.

Los demás capitanes meditaron un poco sobre esto, pero se dieron cuenta de algo.

\- Capitán Yamamoto - hablo el capitán del treceavo escuadrón - ¿Quiénes irán al mundo humano?

\- Los capitanes del sexto y decimo escuadrón junto con sus tenientes.

Ante este comentario los ya mencionados solo asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Yo sé que lo que voy a decir no es de importancia pero... Porque no solo los Shinigami del palacio buscan a la Princesa - hablo el teniente del tercer escuadrón.

\- Te lo diré joven Kira - dijo el viejo mientras todos los demás le ponían atención - La joven Princesa posee una enorme energía espiritual que se ha mantenido sellado por mucho tiempo, prácticamente a las horas que nació - hizo una pausa - Pero hace poco ese sello se ha estado debilitando, provocando el incremento de huecos en el Seiretei.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes estuvieron atentos ante esta explicación.

\- Si ese sello se debilita o si alguien a parte de nosotros captura a la Princesa y rompe el sello... Podría ser el fin del Seiretei, incluso del mundo humano - atrajo la mirada de todos - es por eso de primordial importancia que la encontremos primero.

Y con esto último término la reunión de capitanes y tenientes.

 **-O-**

En un parque, de la ciudad de Karakura, se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de una mujer y los aullidos de un ser extraño.

\- ¡Por favor deja de perseguirme! - Decía la pobre mujer encapuchada sin parar de correr.

\- ¡Yo creo que no se va a poder hacer ya que hoy serás mi cena! - dijo abriendo sus enormes fauces provocando que la mujer caiga de trastes al suelo.

La pobre mujer cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, pero este nunca llego así que comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y vio la sombra de un hombre que partía en dos a la horrible criatura con lo que parecía un enorme cuchillo.

\- Un... Shinigami - dijo asustada.

\- Ichigo - dijo una pelinegra al lado del hombre.

\- Son dos... - Dijo aún más asustada la encapuchada.

\- Eh... Puedes vernos - dijo el pelinaranja apuntándose a sí mismo.

\- S-si - dijo levantándose para luego salir corriendo.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa?

\- No lose

Ambos se quedaron mirando por donde se fue la mujer extraña. Hasta que el más alto de los dos se exalto por algo.

\- ¡Pero que malagradecida es esa mujer!

\- Porque lo dices Ichigo - dijo la pelinegra

\- ¡Como que por qué lo digo, Rukia! - Echando fuego por la boca - ¡Todavía que le salvamos la vida y ni siquiera nos dio las malditas gracias!

-Ya Ichigo no seas exagerado - comenzando a caminar a las afueras del parque

\- ¡Todas las mujeres son unas malagradecidas!

\- ¡Ya cállate Fresa! - Atinándole una patada voladora en la cabeza.

 **-O-**

Detrás de una pared, un poco lejos del parque, se ocultaba una mujer, la cual observaba a los jovenes.

\- Te quería dar las gracias joven Shinigami - dijo la joven - pero tengo miedo que me devuelvan al lugar de donde vengo

Y con esto comenzó a caminar por las solitarias calles de Karakura

\- Tengo que encontrar a ese hombre...

 **-O-**

\- ¡Señor Urahara! ¡Se-ñor U-ra-ha-ra!

\- ¿Que pasa Jinta? - Dijo un adormilado Urahara.

\- Una mujer está afuera, dice que quiere hablar con usted

\- ¿Una mujer?

\- Si, una mujer encapuchada pero de voz muy bonita - dijo desinteresado el niño.

\- Así que una mujer encapuchada de voz bonita - dijo rascándose la barbilla - iré a ver quién es - caminando hacia la salida de su habitación - seguro es un ente maligno.

\- Esta seguro que es solo eso Señor Urahara - no le creyó nada.

\- Por quien me tomas niño - dijo saliéndole una enorme vena en su cabeza

\- Todo el mundo sabe que usted es un pervertido - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Después de lo que paso con Jinta salió a recibir a la joven, pero para su sorpresa con quien paro no fue con una chica normal sino con la mismísima Princesa del Seiretei, la cual estaban buscando desde la tarde y ahora le estaba pidiendo su ayuda para que la ocultara.

\- Así que la hija del Rey Espíritu quiere mi ayuda - dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y sombrero verde - Si sabes que todo el Seiretei te está buscando verdad…

\- Si lo sé - decía una joven de cabello castaño claro largo hasta la mitad de los muslos, ojos zafiros brillantes y piel aporcenalada, la cual portaba una capa negra sobre sus hombros.

\- Y si lo sabes - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella - Porque escapaste

\- Yo... - bajo la mirada - Yo tengo mis razones por las cuales escape del palacio

\- Entiendo - dijo el ensombrerado mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar- Entonces no te puedo ayudar

\- Pe-Pero...

El hombre de sombrero verde detuvo su paso, la volvió a mirar con un poco de lastima y suspiro.

\- Lo siento enserio... Pero no tengo razones para ayudarte, así que te sugiero que vuelvas al palacio

El hombre volvió a caminar pero alguien tomo parte su haori, sabiendo quien era volvió a suspirar y se enfrentó a esa persona, pero cuando lo hizo se le estrujo el corazón al ver a la joven Princesa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Por favor... Ayúdeme - mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos y poco a poco se sentaba en el suelo - Me están obligando a hacer algo que yo no quiero, por favor...

Al pobre hombre no le quedo de otra...

\- Esta bien - dijo una vez que estuvo a su altura - te ayudare - mirándola a los ojos y limpiando unas lágrimas con su mano.

\- Gra-Gracias - dijo sonriente mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla - Kisuke Urahara

\- No hay de que Princesa - regalándole una sonrisa

\- No soy Princesa... Mi nombre es Kirame...

 ***  
OMAKE  
***

\- Así que la princesa ha desaparecido - dijo un hombre castaño sentado en una gran silla en forma de trono y frente a él una larga mesa rodeada de varias personas.

\- Así es Señor - dijo un hombre de los tantos que estaban ahí.

\- Quiero que la capturen y la traigan aquí, antes que esos malditos Shinigami me ganen - levantándose de su asiento – Entendieron

\- **¡SI!**

\- Busquen por todo el Seiretei, incluso vallan al mundo humano si es posible pero la quiero viva sin ningún rasguño

\- **¡SI!**

El hombre castaño iba a seguir hablando pero alguien entro repentinamente a la enorme habitación.

\- Señor Aizen, sus reservas de gel para cabello ya se agotaron.

A todos los presentes en la sala les salió una gota en la cabeza.

\- Muy bien... - Dijo el castaño - Los que van a ir al mundo humano, vallan a una tienda y cómprenme gel para cabello... Entendieron

\- Eh... **S-SI**

* * *

 _Espero que les aya gustado. Nos vemos la proxima_

 _Kirame :3_


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Encuentro Con El Enemigo

¡JOLA! ¡Que Tal! espero que bien.

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo ¡WIIIIII! _*corre en círculos y se cae*_

¡ujum! bueno no los distraigo mas

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Posibles errores ortográficos_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Bueno ya saben el Rollo, Todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes a excepción de una que es mía... a no ser... _

* * *

**-O-**

\- Señorita Kirame - dijo una voz entre sus sueños - Señorita Kirame, vamos despierte Señorita Kirame

\- Mm... entre un ratito mas pequeña vocecita - dijo la joven mientras le daba la espalda.

\- Vamos Señorita - dijo la pequeña mientras zarandeaba a la joven - El Señor Urahara la esta llamando

Y como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído en ella, despertó muy sobresaltada comenzando a recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior.  
Recordó el como escapó del palacio, el hollow, los dos shinigamis y el como llegó a esa extraña tienda la cual seria su nuevo hogar.

\- Es cierto - tocando algo cerca de su pecho - el collar...

 *****Flash Back*****

\- Este será tu gigai - dijo un hombre rubio mientras sacaba un cuerpo sin vida, de quien sabe donde, que se parecía mucho a ella - Vamos entra en el

\- Eh... pero yo no...

\- Vamos no seas tímida - dijo el hombre mientras la empujaba hacia el gigai.

\- Es que... yo no necesito un gigai - dijo tranquilamente.

\- Eh... como que no necesitas un gigai - dijo sorprendido el hombre de sombrero.

\- Cuando llegué al mundo humano me di cuenta que las personas podían verme - explicó tranquilamente - Así que no creo necesario usar un cuerpo falso

\- Mm... Ya veo - dijo el hombre - "Esta mujer puede materializarse por si sola sin utilizar un cuerpo falso" - pensó - "Sorprendente"

La miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de algo. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hasta la ventana mas cercana y miró a través de ella, lo que vio no lo sorprendió mucho ya que tenia una clara idea sobre lo que se encontraba afuera.

\- Tu energía espiritual esta atrayendo a muchos hollows - dijo el hombre alejándose de la ventana y comenzando a sacar una caja llena de cosas raras.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si no ocultamos tu energía espiritual - hizo una pausa mientras sacaba algo pequeño y con cuerda - No solo los hollows estarán tras de ti... - dijo acercándose a ella - Si no también las personas que te están buscando para regresarte al Seireitei - entregándole un pequeño collar, con el dije en forma de perla colorida -...los Shinigamis...

 ***** Fin del Flash Back *****

 _"Mientras tengas este collar tu energía espiritual será menor que la de un ser humano normal"_

Pensó las palabras que le dijo el hombre, las cuales eran ciertas ya que una vez que colocó el collar en su cuello los hollows que estaban merodeando afuera de la tienda comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco.

\- Señorita - una tímida voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh... Ururu siento haberte ignorado -dijo avergonzada la joven mientras se levantaba del mullido futon con ayuda de la niña.

\- Eso no importa señorita - dijo simplemente la niña - el señor Urahara quiere hablar con usted

\- Kisuke quiere hablar conmigo - apuntándose a si misma con el dedo indice

\- Así es señorita - afirmó la niña - Él se encuentra en la entrada de la tienda

\- Esta bien, voy para allá - comenzando a caminar pero se detuvo y miró a la niña - Por cierto Ururu

\- Si, ¿que pasa señorita?

-No me digas Señorita solo dime Kirame, somos amigas después de todo - dijo la joven sonriendo provocando que el sonrojo natural de la niña se incrementara.

-Es-Esta bien señ... digo Kirame

-Así está mejor - sonriendole a la pequeña niña - Nos vemos luego Ururu - dijo la mujer retomando su camino hacia las afueras de la tienda.

 **-O-**

Esa misma mañana pero en otro lugar se encontraba un joven de cabellos naranjas gritándole a su... ¿armario?

\- ¡Oi! ¡Maldita enana sal de ese armario y come tu desayuno! - dijo el joven cargando una bandeja llena de comida.

En eso la puerta del armario se abrió saliendo de este una pequeña pelinegra en pijama.

\- Ya te he dicho que dejes de decirme enana - arrebatandole la bandeja y sentándose a comer en el escritorio - además para que tanto escándalo tan temprano siendo hoy sábado

\- Por eso mismo, hoy es sábado - miró a otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca

Hubo un silencio incómodo, incluso la pequeña shinigami dejo de comer.

\- Eh... Rukia yo... - Comenzó a hablar el pelinaranja pero fue interrumpido por la shinigami.

\- Dale mis saludos a Inoue - dijo con voz apagada y volviendo a su tarea de engullir todo lo que había en la bandeja.

\- Si... Por cierto el viejo, Yuzu y Karin salieron de compras al centro - dijo desanimado - Nos vemos - salió de la habitación dejando sola a la pequeña shinigami.

Ella dejo de comer y comenzó a mirar en un punto fijo mientras analizaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

\- Ichigo... ¿Porque? - Una lágrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla sumándose muchas más.

Recordó como las cosas habían cambiado los últimos meses.

Ichigo e Inoue se volvieron pareja y eso la deprimió, ya que había comenzado a tener sentimientos hacia él, pero no lo demostró.  
Su amistad con Ichigo se enfrió, seguían peleando pero ya no era igual, o los insultos no eran respondidos o simplemente eran ignorados.

Lo mismo pasó con Inoue, cuando hablaban siempre le respondía fría y cortante o cuando Ichigo le decía para ir al cine con los chicos, Orihime se adelantaba y decía que solo había comprado 4 entradas olvidandola a ella.  
Así como en más de una ocasión la escuchó hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas y eso dolió mucho.

Con Ishida y Chad pues todo seguía igual aunque ella sabia que se habían dando cuenta de la nueva actitud de Inoue.

\- Que tonta soy - se secó las lágrimas - Tener estos sentimientos me esta volviendo débil.

Dejó la bandeja a medio terminar tomo una toalla y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha.

\- Creo que yo también iré a pasear por ahí...

 **-O-**

En un parque muy cercano de ahí se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello naranja esperando a alguien.

\- _'¿Porque tarda tanto?'_ \- pensó irritada - 'Seguro esta con esa'

En eso se escucha los pasos de alguien corriendo.

\- Ichigo-kun, llegas tarde - dijo una caprichosa pelinaranja

\- Lo siento Orihime - dijo cansado y respirando con dificultad.

\- Bueno ya no importa - comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

\- ¡Oye! Por lo menos espérame - dijo mientras la alcanzaba y se posicionaba a su lado.

 **-O-**

\- _'Kisuke dijo que tenía que comprar todo esto en el super mercado'_ \- mirando un papelito - _'pero con el mapa que me dio no se entiende mucho que digamos' -_ pensó dándole vuelta al papel lleno de garabatos mientras una gota caía por su nuca.

Al estar tan metida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta llego a un parque.

\- ¡Que bonito es este parque! - Pensó - _'creo que la intención de Kisuke fue el que conozca más está ciudad'_

La castaña admiro todo el panorama, habían niños jugando fútbol así como otros que estaban con sus madres y parejas paseando.  
Todos se encontraban felices, todos reían, hablaban y se abrazaban pero de entre todas esas personas destacó una pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en los columpios con la cabeza gacha mientas lágrimas caían y mojaban la tierra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saco un pañuelo bien formado y se posicionó al frente suyo, tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

\- Nunca me a gustado ver a las personas llorar - dijo mientras sonreía - Toma - dijo entregándole el pañuelo

\- Gr-Gracias - dijo tomando el pañuelo y secando sus lágrimas

\- No hay de que - dijo mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado - sabes, las mujeres no estamos hechas para llorar sino para reír y divertirse - dijo alzando los brazos y comenzando a columpiarse -...aunque aveces nos priven de poder hacerlo... - Dijo en un susurro inaudible

Hubo un silencio muy cómodo, ambas miraban el cielo lleno de nubes y escuchaban la risa de los niños.

\- Oye

-¿Si?

\- Gracias - dijo la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos - Enserio, Gracias, me has animado un poco - una sincera sonrisa surco su rostro

\- No te preocupes - dijo sonriente

\- Por cierto, me llamo Rukia... Kuchiki Rukia - dijo mientras estiraba su mano

\- Y yo soy Kirame - dijo tomando su mano

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y tu apellido?

\- Oh, eso no importa - dijo apenada - no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido

\- Entiendo

\- Te puedo llamar Rukia, ¿verdad?

\- Eh, claro

\- Perdón por el atrevimiento de llamarte por tu nombre sin siquiera conocernos pero lo que pasa es que no me gusta llamar a las personas por su apellido y el fastidioso honorífico suena muy molesto, es mas mi padre intentó por todos los medios que hable formalmente pero no lo logró - dijo con un poco de molestia pero ahí mismo se sonrojo - lo-lo siento no quería aburrirte con mi discurso

Pero la única respuesta que recibió de la pelinegra fue una risa.

\- Jajajajajaja

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres muy graciosa, Kirame

\- Je je je - rió nerviosa y como si un rayo ubiera caído en su cabeza, recordó el pedido del hombre del sombrero verde - lo siento Rukia - dijo mientras se paraba de golpe - tengo que comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo - comenzó a correr - ¡adiós Rukia! ¡Espero verte otra vez!

\- ¡Lo mismo digo Kirame! - se despidió la pelinegra pero cayó en cuenta de algo - ¡Kirame! ¡Espera! ¡Tu pañuelo!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la castaña ya no se encontraba por los alrededores.

\- Y ahora que hago con esto

Pensó nuestra querida pelinegra mientras estiraba el pañuelo y se encontraba con la cara de...

\- ¡CHAPPY! - Exclamó mientras abrazaba el pañuelo con la cara de chappy estampada en el.

Pero no se dio cuenta que grito tan fuerte que atrajo todas las miradas de las personas en el parque.

 _***- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Esa chica es rara!_

 _-¡No te Acerques Hijo!***_

* * *

 _¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Que tal estuvo. Espero que bien_

 _Muy bien les quería avisar que en Wattpad también estoy subiendo la historia y que entre el 17 al 21 seguro estaré subiendo el tercer capitulo mientras que en fanfiction lo estaré subiendo entre 25 al 31, bueno ustedes dirán '¿eh? ¿Kirame porque estas subiendo los Capítulos en Fanfiction tan tarde?' La respuesta es muy fácil. Tengo un problema en los ojos que me impide estar mucho tiempo en la computadora... Put*os Ojos..._

 _Bueno sin mas me despido de ustedes. Y disfruten el Omake._

* * *

 *******  
 **OMAKE**  
 *******

\- ¡Capitán Yamamoto! - Dijo el capitán de la 8va división entrando a el cuartel general.

\- ¿Si? ¿Que pasa capitán Kyôraku? - Dijo algo sorprendido el viejo capitán por la intrusión.

\- Ayer no nos dio información sobre como era la princesa

\- ¿Sobre como era la princesa?

\- Si, usted sabe - hizo una pausa mientras su rostro cambiaba de serio a una algo pervertida - como es su rostro, su cuerpo, el color de su cabello y de piel - dijo mientras su cara se tornaba algo roja

\- ¡Ah! Se refiere a la descripción

\- Así es Capitán - dijo volviendo a la normalidad

\- Eh, pues... - Dijo mientras le daba la espalda - digamos que es... Eh...

 _ **... ~~~SILENCIO~~~...**_

\- Enviare una foto de la princesa al departamento de comunicaciones para que lo repartan por los 13 escuadrones - dijo el capitán general mientras caminaba directo a la salida sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- 'Veo que usted tampoco sabe como es la princesa' - pensó Kyôraku mientras una gota caía por su nuca.


	3. Capítulo 3: La Nueva Alumna

**-O-**

Domingo paso muy rápido y con esto llegó Lunes por la mañana.

\- **¡OI! ¡ENANA APÚRATE O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!** \- grito un pelinaranja al armario.

\- **¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE SI TIENES TANTA PRISA TE VAYAS ADELANTANDO!** \- Le respondió la pelinegra desde adentro del armario.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Como Quieras! - Dijo molesto mientras tomaba su maletín y abría la puerta - ¡Nos vemos en el salón!

Y con esto ultimo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una vez que no se oyeron pasos cerca de ahí, la puerta del armario se deslizó y de este salió una pequeña pelinegra con su uniforme de escuela.

\- Creo que será mejor así - dijo triste - Ya no quiero tener más problemas con Inoue - dijo para si misma mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia por la ventana.

 **-O-**

\- Buenos Días - dijo un desanimado pelinaranja entrando al salón de clases.

\- Buenos Días - respondieron sus compañeros.

\- ¡Buenos Días Ichigo! - Dijo una muy animada pelinaranja tomando su brazo y acomodándolo entre sus pechos, causando así la incomodidad del chico.

Aunque para Ichigo aun le resultará incómodo esto de tener novia y peor aún el que ella le demostrase cariño frente a todos, pues para sus amigos e Inoue no lo era tanto.

\- **¡Buenos Días!** \- Dijo un muy animado Keigo entrando al salón - ¡Wow Ichigo! ¡Tan temprano y ya están acaramelados!

\- Es normal... Después de todo son novios - explicó Tatsuki mirando a la _"feliz"_ pareja, ella se sentía feliz de que su amiga estuviera con el chico que _amaba_ pero sentía pena por Ichigo... Ya que él no sentía lo mismo.

\- Eh... Orihime - dijo el pelinaranja atrayendo la mirada de la mencionada y la de algunos que otros curiosos.

\- ¿Si? - dijo ella sonriendo

\- Podrías por favor soltarme el brazo - dijo algo molesto provocando así que la sonrisa de la joven se desvaneciera.

\- Eh... Si... - Soltándolo de mala gana.

\- Gracias - dijo mientras iba tranquilamente a sentarse en su lugar.

\- Buenos Días - dijo dulcemente la pequeña pelinegra entrando al salón

\- ¡Buenos Días Mi Linda Kuchiki-saaa~n! - Dijo Keigo lanzándose a abrazarla.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira una moneda! - dijo la pelinegra mientras se agachaba a recoger una moneda que ella misma tiro, provocando que el chico se estrellara de cabeza contra la pared.

\- M-Mi Ku-Kuchiki-san... ¿P-Porqué me tratas así? - dijo Keigo tocando su enorme chichón que le salió en la cabeza.

\- ¿Como así? - Pregunto inocentemente mientas se sentaba en la última carpeta ya que su lugar era ocupado por Inoue.

\- Nada... olvídalo - dijo un triste Keigo mientras iba a su lugar - _'Mi Linda Kuchiki-san nunca me querrá' -_ pensó mientras lloraba a mares

 *****8 MINUTOS DESPUÉS*****

\- Buenos Días Clase - dijo un hombre entrando al salón, sorprendiendo a todos ya que se encontraban fuera de sus lugares

-Buenos días - dijeron todos ya en su respectivo sitio

\- Bueno - comenzó - ya que todos están en sus lugares - dijo mirándolos a todos - Hoy comenzaremos presentándoles a una nueva alumna.

Y con este comentario todo el salón comenzó con el bullicio.

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- ¿Nueva Alumna?_

 _\- A mitad de_ ciclo

 _\- ¡Vacaciones vengan a mi~...!_

 _\- Espero que sea linda_

 _\- Hay tengo hambre..._

Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios de parte de los alumnos.

\- **¡SILENCIO!**

Callaron todos...

\- Bueno sin mas interrupciones... ¡Pasa por favor!

Una vez que dijo esto la puerta del salón se deslizó dando paso a una joven de baja estatura de piel aporcenalada e hipnotizantes ojos zafiros y un largo y algo ondulado cabello castaño, llevaba puesto el uniforme de escuela.

\- Preséntate

\- Eh... si... - dijo nerviosa - Me Llamo Urahara Kirame p-pero solo díganme Kirame... y acabo de mudarme a Karakura, por favor trátenme bien - dijo esto ultimo amablemente

En un sector masculino se sentían las hormonas en el aire y comentarios como...

\- _**¡Que Kawaii~!**_

\- _¡Un ángel!_

\- _¡Oh Deoh Meoh! ¡Pero que ser tan Lendo!_

 _\- ¡Kuchiki-san y Urahara-san son del mismo tamaño!_

 _\- Awww..._

\- _Tengo hambre..._

Y cosas así... Mientras que en el sector femenino eran otros comentarios.

\- _¡¿Pero quien es ella?!_

 _\- Nunca la había visto_

 _\- ¡Parece una muñequita de porcelana!_

 _\- Awww... ¡Si!_

 _\- Mira un dulce..._

 _-_ _ **¡MIOOO~!**_

Pero en un sector algo alejados de ellos solo se escuchaban murmullos casi inaudibles.

\- _Urahara-san nunca dijo que tuviera una hija o un pariente -_ dijo bajito una pelinaranja

 _\- Bueno y si lo tuviera, pues que bien escondidito se lo tenia -_ dijo un pelinegro de anteojos

\- _Si es cierto... -_ dijo un pensativo pelinaranja - ¿ _Tu que piensas Chad?_

 _\- Pues... Yo pienso que... -_ Hizo una de sus ya acostumbradas pausas -... _deberíamos preguntarle... antes de hacernos conclusiones..._

 _\- Si tienes razón_... _Y tu Rukia, ¿Que pien... -_ hablo el pelinaranja volteando a verla pero lo único que vio fue a una Rukia en estado de SHOCK mirando a la recién llegada - ¿Eh? ¿Rukia? - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

\- Ella es...

\- Rukia te sientes bi... - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien grito.

 **\- ¡RUKIA~~!** \- Dijo una alegre castaña mientras corría hacia ella empujando con una fuerza desconocida a un confundido pelinaranja estrellandolo contra la pared mientras su pie se movía de arriba abajo sin cesar.

 _***- ¡Ichigo! ¡Te sientes bien!_

 _\- Si, no te preocupes Orihime_

 _\- ¿Seguro?_

 _\- Si, solo me duele la cabeza ***_

\- ¡No pensé que te vería de nuevo! - Dijo alegre tomándola de las manos

\- Yo tampoco lo pensé, Kirame...- dijo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Jejeje - rió nerviosa - Por cierto...

\- Eh... Urahara-san - dijo el profesor - Apenas entro y ya fomentando el desorden

\- ¿Eh?

En ese momento cayo en cuenta que un pelinaranja se encontraba sentado en el suelo siendo atendido por una chica de mismo color de pelo que la miraba muy molesta, pero esto casi no le importó, lo que si la avergonzó fue que todas las miradas se encontraban en ella.

\- ¡Lo-Lo Siento! - Dijo juntando sus palmas - Y-Yo no quise...

\- No se preocupe Urahara-san - dijo el profesor - La perdono por ser hoy su primer día pero si vuelve a suceder no dude en que la echaré del salón.

-Si...

\- Bueno ahora tome asiento al lado de Kuchiki-san - dijo comenzando a escribir en el pizarrón.

\- Si

Y así lo hizo.

\- Perdón por lo de hace un momento - dijo avergonzada la castaña en un tono bajito.

\- No te preocupes - dijo la pelinegra en el mismo tono que su compañera usó.

\- Por cierto...

\- ¿Si?

Dudó un momento en decirle pero si el sombrerero dijo que podía confiar en ellos entonces lo haría.

\- ¿Que pasa, Kirame?

\- Nada, es solo que... Fuuuuuu~ - suspiro - Kisuke quiere hablar con ustedes - dijo y volteo al frente

\- ¿Eh?

 _ **~~~PI PI PI~~~**_

 **\- ¡Quien sea que tenga el celular encendido le sugiero que lo apague si no quiere ir directamente a la dirección! -** Dijo el profesor sin mirar atrás mientras una rayadura blanca se formaba bajo su mano.

\- **¡Sí! ¡Lo siento!** \- Dijo una pelinegra con la cara roja.

 _ **~~~PI PI PI~~~**_ _(NA: no hay presupuesto para efectos especiales D':)_

 _~pip~_

 _~¡Bueno!~_

 _~¡RUKIA!~_

 _~¡NO GRITES IDIOTA!~_

 **\- ¡KU-CHI-KI!**

 **\- ¡LO SIENTO!**

 _~¿Que quieres, Renji?~_

 _~Rukia, siento decírtelo hasta hoy pero estaba muy ocupado~_

 _~¿Que cosa? ¡Vamos Renji, dilo!~_

 _~¡LA HIJA DEL REY ESPÍRITU A DESAPARECIDO!~_

 _~¡¿EH?! ¡LA HIJA DEL REY ESPÍRITU!~_

 _\- ¡No Puede Ser! -_ pensó la castaña que estaba atenta a la conversación de la pelinegra

 _~¡¿El Rey Espíritu Tenía Hija?! Expl..._

Una mano masculina la detuvo de su platica arrebatandole el celular.

 _~pip~_

 **-O-**

\- ¿Eh? ¿Rukia? ¡¿Rukia?! - Grito un pelirojo a su celular

 _ **~pi...pi...pi...~**_

\- ¡Esa tonta!

 _~pip~_

\- ¡Se le ocurre colgar cuando estamos en una misión!

\- ¿Pasa algo con Rukia? - Pregunto un frío Byakuya saliendo de su oficina (?)

\- No, nada capitán...

\- Entonces no hagas mucho ruido - dijo volviendo a entrar pero se detuvo - Podrías recoger unos archivos en el 8vo escuadrón y luego revisarlos, gracias.

\- S-si - dijo mientras una gotita caía por su nuca

 **-O-**

\- Esto me pasa por ser muy escandalosa - dijo una pelinegra recostada en una pared fuera del salón.

 **-O-**

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba un hombre encapuchado todo de blanco mirando la ciudad, buscando algo o a _alguien_. Hasta que sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

\- ¿Alguna noticia? - Pregunto él hombre.

\- No ninguna - dijo el otro hombre.

\- Esa mujer nos está trayendo más problemas en encontrarla de lo que pensábamos - dijo el hombre algo molesto.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¡DILO!

\- ¡S-si! Hace unos días atrás sentí una presencia muy poderosa la cual atrajo muchos Hollows, fui... a investigar pero cuando llegué la presencia de esa persona desapareció por completo.

\- Ump... llévame a ese lugar - ordenó

\- Si

Y ambos desaparecieron.

 **-O-**

* * *

 **¡Jola! ¿Que tal? ¿Como están? Espero que bien :D Les escribe su muy habladora(?)(Ňeeeh:B) Escritora... Pero Buaaaanoh les quería pedir disculpas por el retraso, mi cerebro se bloqueo tanto que me quede todo un día en mi cuarto sin un poco de luz ni comida D':**

 **Pero miren aquí está el episodio de hoy espero que les guste y ahora disfruten el OMAKE.**

 **Aaaa... Se me olvidaba les quería decir si es que hay algo que no entiendan me avisen y les explico. Como soy nueva en esto de escribir quizás no entiendan algunas cosas por el hecho de yo escribir a lo atolondrado.**

 **Bueno ahora si... El zukhulemto OMAKE :B**

 **Nos vemos~ Twitah: Kirame_25**

* * *

 **-O-**

 _ **OMAKE**_

 **-O-**

 _ **~Un día antes en la noche~**_

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero dijiste que me protejerias! - Dijo una exaltada castaña.

\- Y yo ya te dije que puedes confiar en ellos - dijo muy tranquilo el rubio.

\- ¡Pe-Pero son Shinigamis! - Dijo al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Me llevarán de nuevo con mi padre!

\- Acaso no confías en mi, Kirame - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- S-Sí pero...

\- Entonces hazlo y confía, ellos son muy buenos

\- Es-Esta bien

 _ **~~~...SILENCIO...~~~**_

\- Señor Urahara - habló un hombre moreno alto y musculoso - Ya esta listo el uniforme de la señorita Kirame - dijo el hombre mostrando el uniforme de escuela.

\- ¿Uniforme? ¿Para que?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi Querida Kirame! ¡No creas que te quedarás de vaga aquí en la tienda! - Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa ocultándolo tras su abanico - Irás a la escuela como todo joven de aquí

\- ¿Escuela? - Pregunto confundida mirando su camisa de escuela - Pero Kisuke, a mi ya me enseñaron lo necesario en el palacio - sonrió ampliamente.

\- Así... - Ocultó una sonrisa maliciosa tras su abanico - Tengo entendido que a ustedes también le enseñan sobre costumbres y tu no sabes nada sobre las costumbres del mundo humano.

\- Ump... Ahora que lo pienso bien... Tienes razón - dijo pensativa

\- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo pequeña Kirame! - Se oculto tras su abanico- ...Por supuesto que la tengo...

 _*** - No crees que el señor Urahara se está aprovechando de esta pobre chica_

 _\- Si, tienes razón Jinta ***_

\- Kisuke, esta camisa me queda muy apretada - se quejó la castaña

\- Esa es la idea - susurro - Jo jo jo jo jo

 **. . .**

\- Si, se está aprovechando - hablaron Tessai, Jinta y Ururu al mismo tiempo.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
